The Night Princess
The Night Princess is the working title of the original novel series by Gwen featuring a war between the forces of nature and the forces of technology. It takes place in a different universe based loosely on medieval technology and modern ideals. Premise The problems that lead to the plot's birth begin centuries before the story begins. Long ago, the ancestors of the Dayelves, Sunkin, and Dawnsprites waged war on their sisters, the ancestors of the Nightelves, Moonkin, and Dusksprites. The hatred between these siblings broke the hearts of their parents, Mother Light and Father Darkness. They sent the Desert to the continent of Grecendia where their children lived and turned their backs on their hateful offspring. Centuries later, the only kingdom left standing against the Light Empire is the Night Kingdom. When even they are finally destroyed, the remaining heirs, Princess Evellany and Prince Evandor, gather support from their allies and lead a small force in rebellion against Emperor Endromic. While the continent is in the throes of its biggest battles, the Desert threatens to consume their tumultuous world. Setting Grecendia is a continent bordered by the Desert to the east, forests to the south, the ocean to the west, and mountains to the north. It is the first continent or planet to be blessed by Mother Light and Father Darkness with life. The technology possessed by the inhabitants of Grecendia is mostly based on medieval earth. They have many different kinds of weapons, but explosives do not exist. Species There are six individual species on Grecendia, descended from three pairs of twins. Nightelves Norielle is the ancestor of Nightelves. A Nightelf is an elven creature with skin of varying shades of purple or indigo. They are relatively tall and have pointed ears. Unlike their cousins, the Dayelves, Nightelves have a deep respect for the wild and inhabit the forests on the southern border of the continent. Dayelves Dayidor is the ancestor of the Dayelves and the instigator of the war. A Dayelf is similar to a Nightelf, but with skin of varying shades of yellow or gold. Instead of wild, the Dayelves are very orderly. Their superior intelligence has lead to the technological advancement of their society at the cost of the continent's resources. Dusksprites Dranesta is the ancestor of the Dusksprites. A Dusksprite is a small, fairy-like creature with green or teal skin. They have wings and thrive in the mountainous region on the northern border of the continent. Dawnsprites Drashon is the ancestor of the Dawnsprites. A Dawnsprite is similar to a Dusksprite, but with red skin. While they also have wings, few of them know how to use them due to their focus on physical strength. Moonkin Mirady is the ancestor of the Moonkin. A Moonman or Moonmaid (depending on the gender) is a slightly scaled creature with bluish skin. They possess both gills and lungs, though the former are hidden and only revealed while underwater. The Moonkin have developed an affinity for water and thus use it as a habitat, a method of transportation, and even a means of communication. Sunkin Soreth is the ancestor of the Sunkin. A Sunman or Sunmaid is similar to their Moonkin counterparts, but with orange or bronze skin. While they also have both gills and lungs, they focus their energies on emotional manipulation. Gifts Every being in this universe is born with a Gift. Depending on the species, the Gift varies in possibilities. A Nightelf or Dayelf may possess powers over earth elements or the mental aspect of a being. Examples include the ability to communicate with plants and the ability to manipulate others' thoughts. The Moonkin and Sunkin may possess powers over water elements or the emotional aspect of a being. Examples include the ability to telekinetically control water and the ability to affect others' emotions. A Dusksprite or Dawnsprite may possess powers over wind elements or the physical aspect of a being. Examples include the ability to fly and the ability to manipulate inorganic material at will. Couplings *Evellany & Xantil *Evandor & Dracen Writing Samples *Chapter One: Tardiness - the first chapter of the first book, available for beta-reading. *Evan and Dray's First Kiss - a tidbit describing the possible first kiss between Evandor and Dracen. Reference Sources *Glossary of Terms *Cast of Characters Gallery File:Map.png|Map of Grecendia.